wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lich King (Icecrown Citadel tactics)
The Lich King is the final boss of Icecrown Citadel and the final major encounter of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. This boss is available since February 2, 2010 on US servers and February 3 on EU servers. Abilities * To be announced. Strategy Phase 1 In the early stages of the fight, the Lich King should be tanked near the edge directly across from the Frozen Throne. Shambling Horrors will spawn with 1.84 million health (10 Man Normal) and should be killed quickly. He will use necrotic plague which will kill a raid member in 5 seconds if not dispelled and infest which requires the raid's HP to be topped off. Remorseless Winter - Phase 1.5 At 70% health, the Lich King will move to the center of the arena, away from the tank, and will cast Remorseless Winter. When he moves away from the tank, the raid must flee to the far side of the platform (opposite the Frozen Throne) and onto the platform extension that forms during the attack. Tanking the Lich King near the edge gives him a greater distance to travel before casting Remorseless Winter, giving the raid more time to react and a shorter distance to run. While on the platform extension, three Raging Spirits (885,400 health on 10 Man Normal) with a frontal conal silence will spawn. The raid should damage these adds as quickly as possible. When the Lich King kneels and lights up the ground around him, the raid must return to the main platform before the extension falls. Continue to kill any remaining Raging Spirits, but the tank should pick up the Lich King again as quickly as possible. Phase 2 Continue to tank the Lich King near the edge, across from the Frozen Throne. The Lich King will periodically cast Defile, which produces a pool of darkness over an area of the arena. Defile is incredibly dangerous because it grows in both size and damage the longer a player stands in it, quickly covering the entire room and killing the raid. He will begin to summon Val'kyr Shadowguards (450,000 health on 10 Man Normal). These Shadowguards can grab a single raid member, lifting them into the air dragging them over the edge of the platform followed by dropping them to their deaths. The Val'kyr, therefore, should be killed as fast as possible. Remorseless Winter - Phase 2.5 When the Lich King falls below 40%, he will cast Remorseless Winter again, forcing the raid onto a platform extension. This should be fought exactly like the first Remorseless Winter. Four Raging Spirits this time. When this attack ends, Phase 3 begins. Phase 3 The Lich King will begin expelling numerous Vile Spirits (66,000 health on 10 Man Normal) from Frostmourne, which will move toward the raid and explode. Avoid their explosions and try to kill them before they can explode, then continue to burn down the Lich King's health. During Phase 3 he will still continue to periodically cast Defile, but no longer summons Val'kyr Shadowguards. He will also cast harvest soul on random raid members, doing 45,000 damage over six seconds. If they survive they are sucked into Frostmourne and must fight their way out, weakening the Lich King if they succeed and strengthening him if they fail. You have 15 minutes from the beginning of phase one to push him into phase four or he will berserk and one shot your raid. Phase 4 At 10% health, the Lich King will cast Fury of Frostmourne and kill all members of the raid. Players should not release their spirits. The Lich King and Tirion will have an exchange during which Tirion destroys Frostmourne using the Ashbringer. The ghost of Terenas Menethil II will appear and resurrect the raid while holding the Lich King in place. Players must use this opportunity to finish off the Lich King. It is unknown as of yet whether there is a time limit to how long Terenas will hold the Lich King hostage. Quotes ;Intro : : : : :The Lich King freezes Highlord Tirion Fordring in a block of ice. : ;Aggro * ;Casting Remorseless Winter * ;Shattering arena * ;Summon Val'kyr * ;Casting Defile * ;Unknown * * * * * ;Killing a player * * * ;Berserk * ;Outro :The Lich King kills all players at once. : : :The Lich King begins to cast a resurrection spell. : : : :Light smites the ice block, freeing Tirion. :Tirion jumps and strikes Frostmourne with the Ashbringer, shattering it. : :The souls trapped inside Frostmourne escape and swirl around the Lich King, lifting him in the air. :The ghost of Terenas Menethil II appears. : :Terenas' ghost begins to cast a resurrection spell. : :Terenas resurrects all players. : : :The swirling maelstrom of souls stops and the Lich King falls to the ground, losing the Helm of Domination. :Arthas tries to reach for it but loses what little strength he has and collapses. Closing cinematic :Arthas lies supine, unmasked, the shattered remnants of Frostmourne beside him, the thousands of trapped souls flying free at last. He stares up as the ghost of Terenas Menethil materializes over him, and the characteristic blue glow dissipates from his eyes. :Arthas Menethil: Father! Is it... over? :Terenas Menethil II: At long last. No king rules forever, my son. :Arthas Menethil: I see... only darkness... before... me. :Arthas' eyes roll back into his head as he dies. Terenas closes his son's eyes as Tirion approaches. :'Terenas Menethil II:' Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world. :'Terenas Menethil II:' Control must be maintained. There must always be... a Lich King. :''Terenas' ghost disappears, Tirion retrieves the Helm of Domination and examines it. :'Tirion Fordring:' The weight of such a burden... it must be mine. For there is no other-- :'Bolvar Fordragon:' Tirion! You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother - but it is not your own. :''The scorched caricature of Bolvar is revealed, sitting atop the Frozen Throne. :Tirion Fordring: Bolvar! By all that is holy... :Bolvar Fordragon: The dragons' flame sealed my fate. The world of the living can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head, Tirion. Forevermore, I will be the Jailer of the Damned. :Tirion Fordring: No, old friend. I cannot. :Bolvar Fordragon: Do it, Tirion! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service... is mine. :Tirion Fordring: You will not be forgotten, brother. :Bolvar Fordragon: I must be forgotten, Tirion! If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear, they must never know what was done here today. :Tirion nods and accedes to Bolvar's request, sliding the helm onto his head. The chamber begins to shake violently. There is a flash of light and Bolvar's eyes are glowing golden yellow through the eye slits of the helm. :Bolvar Fordragon: Tell them only that the Lich King is dead. :Bolvar's voice changes, acquiring the Lich King's characteristic echo. :Bolvar Fordragon/Lich King: And that Bolvar Fordragon died with him. :The Frozen Throne freezes over, encasing Bolvar in ice. :Bolvar Fordragon/Lich King: Now, go. Leave this place, and never return. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Related Achievements Video 10 player Normal enconter tlxcNMltpU8 U_3eDWwDKfE Notes *The world first confirmed kill (on 10-man difficulty) was claimed by Blood Legion of Illidan US on February 3, 2010.http://bloodlegion.com/wow *The world first confirmed 25-man kill was claimed by Ensidia of Tarren Mill Europe on February 4, 2010. However, they used an exploit and were banned for 72 hours by Blizzard.Ensidiahttp://www.mmo-champion.com/raids-eu-first-kills/ensidia-just-got-banned/ Trivia *Nearly all the items in the Lich King's loot table are weapons that he has stolen and corrupted throughout his reign. These weapons originally belonged to multiple characters killed by Arthas and whose souls were stolen by the runeblade Frostmourne.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/riseandfall-interview.xml Furthermore, they represent the impressive arsenal which was unable to overcome Frostmourne's singular power, placing its strength above all other weapons. Patch changes * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses